objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Dodgeball Diving
Dodgeball Diving is the twentieth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants play dodgeball in a pool. Transcript PUFFBALL: ♪Hey, radio, shouldn't I get immunity because I was XQZ'd?♪ ANNOUNCER: I didn't think of that. Good point, Puffball. And you were just in time to say that, because now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (The points are gone! We are free of them now, but we look on to the moment that we see the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) CONTROLLY: Welcome to Cake at Stake! We got 36 votes this time: 16 likes, 13 dislikes, and 7 prize votes. For the most likes, it's a tie between Book and Ruby with three likes each, so we need a tiebreaker. You know the drill. (Ruby rips her necktie first.) MEPHONE4: Ruby wins the prize. RUBY: ♪What's my prize? 42 yoylecakes?♪ (A box falls from the sky.) MEPHONE4: No, it's Evil Bubble. (Evil Bubble pops out of the box.) EVIL BUBBLE: AGAIN! BOOK: Wait, what do you mean, "again"? ANNOUNCER: She just appeared again since episode 20. RUBY: ♪Oh. Well, should I pop her?♪ MEGAPHONE: Leave her be. I think she might actually be useful to you in the next contest. But anyway, now for dislikes. Only two people got no dislikes. Those two are Book and Ruby. (TV shows the rest of the votes.) ANNOUNCER: Suitcase, you're the only one with one dislikes. Everyone else got two each. As Puffball pointed out to me before Cake at Stake began, she should have had immunity because she was XQZ'd. GAMEBOARD: However, it's still a five-way tie, so we need another tiebreaker. (Bubble and Water Balloon are the first to rip their neckties.) MEPAD: So Bubble and Water Balloon are safe, while Golf Ball, Marshmallow, and Pencil are eliminated. MARSHMALLOW: I don't really mind. Now I can be with Apple and Bow. PENCIL: Bubble, Book, and Ruby! Keep FreeSmart going as long as you can! GOLF BALL: Now my chances of winning went from 8.333% to 0.000%! (Golf Ball, Marshmallow, and Pencil are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Like she just said, Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 8.333% to 0.000%. The remaining contestants, however, now have an 11.111% chance of winning. The percentages are now in the double digits! Recommended characters Windows Logo (TBFDIWP).png|"Windows Logo" by LogoIntroBloopersFan Hang Glider (TBFDIWP).png|"Hang Glider" by BM44 the Object Thingy Diego (TBFDIWP).png|"Diego" by MrMenCentral Inside the TLC... MATCH: Pencil! You're here! PENCIL: Stay away from me, Match! You're just too needy! NEEDLE: (slaps Pencil) Don't call me Needy! PENCIL: Not you, Needle. I was referring to Match. NEEDLE: Oh. Sorry. GELATIN: Oh my collagen, the newly eliminated contestants are metal! I don't like it! FRIES: Do you want to use my Anti-Yoyler? GELATIN: For sure! (Gelatin uses Fries' Anti-Yoyler to un-metal Golf Ball, Marshmallow, and Pencil.) PENCIL: Is that how you guys aren't metal? Because Bubble and I had yoyleberries in our pizzas in episode 16. GELATIN: Yeah. Fries used his Anti-Yoyler to un-metal us once we'd eaten those pizzas. BROCCOLI: Hey guys, I have a plan to get us out of here! MATCH: Like, what is it? BROCCOLI: We'll ignite Bomby with Firey. The resulting explosion should free us! MATCH: Okay. Sounds like a good, like, idea. (Marshmallow, Apple, and Bow grab Firey and ignite Bomby with him.) BOMBY: Oh no Firey, you lit my fuse! (Bomby explodes, destroying the TLC and freeing the eliminated contestants.) PENCIL: Oh my tree! It worked! ANNOUNCER: Yes, it did. And now we need to rebuild the TLC. BUBBLE: And hoiow would we do that? ANNOUNCER: We need metal to rebuild it. (looks at Book, Bubble, Music Note, Puffball, Rose, Ruby, Suitcase, Tennis Ball, and Water Balloon) And you guys are metal. (sends the aforementioned contestants to an incinerator) CONTROLLY: Perfect! That's all the metal we need! (Gameboard recovers the dead contestants in the HPRC 2.0. RSB then sends the eliminated contestants to the newly rebuilt TLC.) MEPHONE4: Now that the contestants are recovered and the eliminated ones are sent back to the TLC, we can get to the contest. The contest The twentieth contest is a dodgeball contest. In a pool. For each contestant you're playing as, come up with up to three actions (kinda like the contest in episode 17). However, this time, there's a catch. One of your actions must be throwing a dodgeball at someone. Oh, and you can't throw dodgeballs at your alliance members. Remember: Book, Bubble, and Ruby are in one alliance, and Music Note, Puffball, Rose, and Water Balloon are in another. Suitcase and Tennis Ball are not in any alliances. Anyway, round one ends March 21st. Oh, I forgot to mention that if you're hit by a dodgeball, you're out. If you catch it, the person who threw it is out. Also, if you die, you're out. Results Round One (Bubble throws a dodgeball at Puffball.) PUFFBALL: ♪Oh no! I don't have arms to catch! However will I catch this dodgeball?♪ WATER BALLOON: Just dodge it! (Puffball dodges the dodgeball. It hits Music Note instead.) RSB: ♪Music Note is the first one out!♪ BUBBLE: Woiter Balloon, you're noixt. (She throws a dodgeball at Water Balloon, but Water Balloon catches it.) ANNOUNCER: Bubble is out. WATER BALLOON: Oh no! This dodgeball is kinda big for me to keep lifting! ROSE: ♪Then throw it!♪ WATER BALLOON: Okay! (throws the dodgeball at Ruby, who catches it) CONTROLLY: Water Balloon is out. BUBBLE: Since Oi'm out, Oi moight as woil eat some yoylecake. Besoides, Oi think a boil nearly popped me! (She eats a slice of yoylecake and turns into metal. Meanwhile, Book throws a dodgeball at Tennis Ball, who dodges it.) PUFFBALL: ♪Now there are only two members of our alliance still in!♪ ROSE: ♪Yeah, the two vocoded ones. Anyway, I have a plan. Let's throw dodgeballs at the two remaining FreeSmarters.♪ PUFFBALL: ♪But I don't even have arms!♪ ROSE: ♪Don't worry. I'll throw the dodgeballs.♪ (Rose throws two dodgeballs: one at Book and the other at Ruby. Book and Ruby try to catch the dodgeballs, but they miss.) BOOK: What now? RUBY: ♪Let's each throw a dodgeball at Rose!♪ (Book and Ruby each throw a dodgeball at Rose. Rose dodges Book's dodgeball and catches Ruby's.) ROSE: ♪You're out, Ruby!♪ RUBY: ♪What? No...♪ ROSE: ♪Yes, Ruby. You're definitely out.♪ PUFFBALL: ♪What now?♪ ROSE: ♪Let's use that Evil Bubble that Ruby got as a prize.♪ (As Ruby throws another dodgeball at Rose, Rose gets Evil Bubble and the dodgeball hits her instead, popping her.) MEPHONE4: Evil Bubble is out, though she's technically not a contestant. BOOK: What's wrong, Tennis Ball? TENNIS BALL: I feel sad that Golf Ball is eliminated again. BOOK: Look on the bright side, TB. At least you weren't up for elimination. TENNIS BALL: (dodging a ball thrown by Suitcase) You're right. And besides, I should have expected Golf Ball to be eliminated considering she's a rejoiner. Thanks, Book! BOOK: No problem. (Tennis Ball builds a dodgeball-firing gun and fires a dodgeball at Suitcase.) SUITCASE: Oh no! (opens herself up and the dodgeball lands inside her) CONTROLLY: What a clever move by Suitcase! Looks like Tennis Ball is out. SUITCASE: Hey Rose, try and catch this! (throws a dodgeball at Rose, who catches it) ROSE: ♪One step ahead of you, Suitcase. ARMS!♪ MEPAD: So Suitcase is out. Now it's down to Book, Puffball, and Rose. (Inside the TLC...) PEN: Is there any Gatorade in here? YIN: No. Only water and Dr. Fizz. (Back outside the TLC...) MEGAPHONE: So that's the end of round one. Round two begins now and ends March 22nd. Remaining contestants: Book, Puffball, and Rose Round Two This round ended early because all of the remaining contestants did the challenge. ROSE: ♪Don't worry. I've got this.♪ (She throws an anvil, Smoky Quartz, and a ball at Book. Book dodges the first two and catches the ball.) MEPHONE4: Rose is out. BOOK: Just you and me, Puffball. (She throws the ball at Puffball, and it hits her.) ANNOUNCER: Puffball is out and Book wins immunity. As a reward, you get to choose three more people to have immunity. BOOK: Perfect. I'll give it to Ruby, Bubble, and Suitcase. ROSE: ♪So this is my first time being up for elimination.♪ MUSIC NOTE: It's not that bad... Voting Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 21! Epilogue (Bubble turns into metal from eating the yoylecake earlier) BUBBLE: Roiby, did your vocoider headphoiones get wet during the cointest? RUBY: ♪No, I made sure they didn't. But that anvil shattered Smoky Quartz. Let's recover her.♪ GAMEBOARD: I already took care of that. Category:TBFDIWP